Abandono
by yamigabirm
Summary: Que pasa si la familia de ichigi lo culpo por la muerte de su madre, y dejaron de comunicarse con el, al final isshin lo lleva lejos de ellos ... bleach no me ternese , ni sus perdonajes


Veo como vajan el ataud de mamá, mi papá no a ablado con migo desde ese dia mis hermanas me evitan yo se que tengo la culpa despues de todo quien quiere a un asesino como hermano, peor aun el que mato a su propia madre aun puedo ver la sangre en mis manos,me meresco el odio y despresio de mi familia, despues de todo soy quien mato a su unica luz que tenian,asesinl repito en mi mente yo devi serquie muriera ese dia,si tansolo no uviera segudo a esa niña en el rio,yo ocasione todo esto arruine ami familia, vi a yuzu y karin llorando quise asercarme pero ella me dio un manotaso ''PORQUE NO FUISTE TU POR QUE MATASTE A MAMÁ TE ODIO'' retrosedi senti un nudo en la garganta, y sosurre un lo siento papá no dijo nada,se que tambien me odia lo beo en sus ojos si pudiera aser algo yo prefiriria aver muerto para que ellos sean felises,la tumba a sido cuvierta es ora de irnos,boy detrs de mi familia ya estavan arriva cuando siento que algo me jala fuerte,al boltear es papá,me aprieta con fuera el brazo duele,me avienta en el carro y lo pone a arrancar, el camino es en silensio,al llegar a caza el pone alas niñas a dormir, entro a mi cuarto mesiento en la cama, escusho la puerta abrise y serarse al suvir la mirada es mi papá,el memeira sin emosiones ''sabes que es tu culpa'' lo miro sorprendido y agasho la cabezalo ''lo se'' susuro el memira ''entlnses donde quedo el que '''proteje'' ehh''' no bolteo a mirarlo no meresco ese nombre ''aveses no quisiera que estuvieras eres demasiado devil !''' Me qudo viendo el suelo cuandl siento un agare fuerte de mis cabellos ''mirame cuando te estoy mirando'' dolia luego me solto y me dio un puñetaso y salio del cuarto mis lagrimas empesaron a salir, me lo meresco yo tempoco quisiera vivir, quisiera que el dolor desaparesiera no salgo de mi avitacion,por lo que rresta del dia,ala mañana siguiente salgo pero ellos nisiquiera boltean a verme, asta que karin bolltea es una mirada de despresio,asi que salgo de la casa y boy al rio talvez pueda encontrar a mamá ,paso tiempo buscandola pero no la puedo encontrar yva rrumbo a acasa cuando me vi acorralado,''''miren el que mato a su mamá''' sentia que el corazon dolia ''si es '' ''' asesino''' senti que guen me agarro de atras y luego senti unos puños tratre de defenderme,pero no podia,eran demasiados trate de peliar asta logre safarme, trate de peliar pero luego uno trajo una navaja, luego llegaron mas y me tiraron entre varios al suelo,un niño pelo castaño y ojos negros me miro y se aserco la navaja a mi rrostro, ''' por que no te enviamos con tu mamá ee'' quise defenderme pero eran mas grandes que yo porlomenos dos años senti el filo de la navaja en mi rrostro luego la paso rrapidamente sobre mi ojo isquierdo grite de dor se levantaron y se fueron corriendo..llege alcasa el rrostro lleno de sangre cuando mi padre mevio me agarro del brazo y me arrastro ala crinica y limpio la sangre cosio solo sera una sicatris agacho la cabeza.''me desepsiona que seas mi hijo'' se levanto y salio de la clinica senti que queria llorar ...a pasado una semana desde ese dia es mi dia de escuela en todo el dia no paraban de ablar del niño que mano a su madre, un asesino mesente solo,deseava que se acabara el dia , al salir de la escuela me vi arinconado por un par no paraban de desir sobre el niño que mato a su mamá,moustruo por tener su cabello naranja estavez me defendi pero sali con varios golpes, al llegar a casa solo estaba papá en la cosina creo que a estado debiendo,cuando bolteo a verme sus ojos mostraban solo ira seme aserco me agarro los brazos y empeso a sacudirme ''la mataste, acabas de destruir esta familia'' luego me avento asia la pared senti caer al piso luego enti otro golpe tras otro luego me dejo en el suelo subio las escaleras asu avitasion,con muncho cuidado suvi a mi cuarto y me enserre me puse a llorar fue cuando escuche dos voses disiendo '' no es tu culpa ichigo,aguanta'' '' si el rey aguanta'' no avia nadie en la avitacion . Quienes son donde estan? Pregunte asustado ubo silensio un momento ''pronto lo sabras '' .''no desespere rey pronto lo sabra '' ...no estava tan seguro solo tengo nueve y ya estoy escuchando bozes pero por estraño que paresca se siente como si pudiera confiar en ellos una pequena sonriza se asomo en mi cara..an pasado unos meses mi papá me a golpeado aveses una ves me dejo todos los brazos moreteados por tanto golpearme pero solo lo ase cuando se emboracha, me siento cada vez mas muerto,pero aun que paresca una locura las mi cabeza en lo que me mantienen para seguir animandome prometiendome que pronto mejoraran la cosas, no sinto que deba dudar de ellos, mi padre no me dirije la palabra, ni mis hermanas pero lo meresco,osan y luna como les digo osan es el que suena mas mayor,y luna al que suena como de mi edad me suento familiarizado con el nombre luna ellos disen que no es mi culpa, pero siento que lo es,e tenido cadaves mayor pelea en la escuela ,hoy es vacasiones al entrar ala casa solo esta mi padre y tiene una maleta, adonde va el se para ''ichigo bamos sube al auto'' le ago caso no querrer aserlo enojar adonde vamos? Pregunto el no contesta,arranca el auto duramos unos treinta minutos luego llegamos a un aeropuerto ''apurale ichigo '' le ago caso subimos al avion mi padre no dise nada cuando el avion despega, miro a mi padre pero el evita la mirada ''pronto sabras'' continuamos el buelo continua una hora cuando aterrizamos estamos en tokio mi padre me arrastra, tomamos un taxi cuando llegamos a una sona de departamentos es en cuarto piso, es aqui al entrar es un depaftamento de tres avitasiones un baño , cosina avierta y una sala con un balcon ... bolteo a ver a mi padre y pode la maleta en el piso aora entiendo... el boltea amirarme ...''esta es tu nueva casa, si nesesitas algo,estan los vesinos,la escuela esta areglada iniciaran en dos meses,esta es una tarjeta de credito estan los aorros de tu madre dejo parati no lo malgastes''' ...mequede mirando a mi papá agare la tarjeta y quise llorar, pero no lo ise,...esto es lo mejor hijo pronto bolveras a casa ya que todo aiga mejorado,este departamento era de tu madre solo tendras que pagar luz y gas,eso es todo''...me abrazo ''ok adios padre grasias'' ...el me miro sedio la buelta y salio serando la puerta detrs de si bovi a escuchar las bose disiendome que no me preocupara que todo saldria vien...POR ISSHIN...se que lo que ise no esta vien pero el estara seguro lo e visto com sus ojos se paresen mas muertos cada dia pero ay todavia una pequena luz en ellos, sus hermanas tambien loben como el causante de la muerte de su mamá y yo ya no puedo seguir golpeandolo loestoy matando el no fue el culpable,algun dia espero pedirle perdon,lo siento hijo no esido un buen padre para ti...


End file.
